Falling through time!
by stitch8000
Summary: what will happen to Popper and Orion wen thay by accident end up in the past of Nicks world will thay ever get home? only time knows
1. Chapter 1

Falling through time!

Chapter 1.

What happen?

It whas a buteful moning in Orions world the sun whas rising and Orion hade just goten out of bed and whas geting redy for work and today Popper whas going whit him becose he whas going to help him in classe today by teling the classe the history of the Angelus. Thay were now eating breckfest wen Sally and Victoria came in and Victoria went strat to Orion and gave him a hug and said, good moning daddy are we ging to today wen you get home from work? Yes of cores we going to play today i always kip my promes, thanks dad, then she went of to wash some cartoons on tv and wen she did that Sally sat down next to him whit a glass of oj and said, so wen do you get home today? A roud 4,00, ok well donr forget i have a speshel supris for you tonight, oh beliv me i have not forgoten, and then it whas time for them to go.

On the way Popper said, so it going good betwin you and Sally? Yeah she is great but so are the oders too how is going whit you and Flurry? Oh it great she is the beast, well thats good to hear oh we at the gate redy? Yeah, ok on 3..1..2..3, and that stept through the gate but litel did thay know whas that the sun of ther planet gave of a sulerflar that hit were the gate tunel whas making it bendand Popper and Orion past through ther and thay were bunst and flip on the way but thay got through to Nicks world.

Nicks world.

Orion and Popper were fron out of the gate but wen Orion lookt back at it he saw it fade away completly, now bofe Popper and Orion got up from the grund and lookt at were the gate hade bin and Popper said were did the gate go? I dont know but this is not good, sudenly thay heard laughter on the oderside of the bushes so Popper toke a look but after he did that he came back fast and said, i tink we have a problem! Oh why? Then Orion toke a look too, he saw Sandy but he whas a kid and he whas playng whit Charly in a sand box and Angel and Stitch were ther too but thay were young then he saw Grey and he whas young too then he lookt back at Popper and said, i tink we have a problem, no kiding were are we the Sandy we know is grown up and so in Grey too and Angel and Stitch are young too what happend? Orion pikt up a newspaper that lade ther and lookt at the date and said, its not were we are its wen! What do you mean? Looking at the papper Popper saw the year and said to Orion, we in the past but how? Somthing most have interferd whit the gates strem and it sends us back in time! How do we get back? I dont know but we tink of somthing but for now we stay hiden ok, ok, and thay climde up a tree to hide wen thay saw a ball roled in were thay were befor and then Stitch came to get it and wen he pickr up the ball he snift the air and Popper and Orion heard him say, cosens but i dont reconist the smell? And he whas abut to look up in the three thay were hiding in wen thay heard Angel call for him so he left and Popper saw the ohana lev so he and Orion climed down and Popper said, that whas a close one, yeah we beter finde a beter hiding place, yeah but were? Well ther is that old park that no one gos to were thay said ther is a moster but i dont belev in monsters, ok lets go wen it gets dark, ok, and as luck wode have is the sun whas seting and it got dark so thay got moving but thay stayd in the shadows and wen thay were hafe way ther thay past a bar and thay saw a very drunk Chopsuey stager out then past out on the curv and Orion said to Popper, we cant lev him ther he can get mugd or somthing, well ok we can cary him to his home, then thay went over to him and caryd him home and wen thay got ther thay plast him on the steps and noskt on the door and after thay did that thay toke out ther wings and toke to the air befor Carmen saw them but litel did thay know whas Carmen and Chopsueys kids Victoria and Frank saw them in the night sky or more exsakly it whas Frank that saw the in the window and said to his sister, Victoria look how are those two? I dont know but if you dont shut up i will shov a pinapel up yout butt now go to bed.

Orion and Popper resht the old park in no time at all by air and thay fond a old abandent house were thay sedel for the night thay fond old beds to sleep in and as thay lade ther Popper said to Orion, Orion how are going to get home, dont worry Popper i have a plan but wewill need are stingf for tomorrow so good night, good night, and thay bofe fel a sleep not knowing what wode wait for them tomorrow in the past.

The end of chapter 1.

Please review

Next Chapter 2.

Taking a look a round.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Taking a look a round.

The dawn came and Popper and Orion woke up and Orion heard Poppers and his stomic growling and Orion said, well we beter go out and see if we can find anyting to eat, ok but we hafto be careful to not atrakt atenshe to us, ok, then thay left the old house not knowing that the so cald monster whas washing them in curiasety becose no one derd to come in on her taretory but thes two experiments hade whit on sinse of bing scerd at all.

In town

Orion and Popper fond it easy to find food becose thay were in the experiment part of town and as luck wode have it thay hade money so thay sat down at a cafe and ate the moning spechell as thay sat ther thay saw many fases thay recunist but younger like thay saw Pitt and his gang were corsing trubel as always to Charlie and Orion said to Popper, some tings never shanshe no made what age thay are, no thay dont Pitt is a jurk now as he is in the futer hey i got a idea its two days to hallowen cant we scer him and his gang for fun? Hey that is a great idea Popper but thay cant know how we are, ok, and thay continu ther meal and convenshasen til Popper askt, so how are we going to get home? Well we hafto bulid a new gate but whit the tek in this time and world it will only work one time so we hafto make it conte, ok so we have a plan now we only need the tek, yes and alot of it we can finde at the dump but im sorry to say some of it we hafto stel, well if we hafto but i tink thay wont misse it to mush, na i dont tink so eder now lets get to work, ok, and thay went to the dump.

The dump

Popper and Orion were looking frow ther junk and thay hade fonde a lot of good parets for the tepery gate thay were bulding but sudenly thay heard a draging sound so thay were fast to hide and thay saw were the sound came form and it whas Legion draging a big box he plast the box among some of the trash and he said, well bye old fiends i will always remeber the good times we spent togeter, then he left, and Popper and Orion got curious at what it code be so thay went over to the big box and Popper opend it and what he saw he code not beliv, it whas ful of magezins but not just any magezins it whas Play Experiment magezins (the experiments weshen of play boy) bofe Popper and Orion becam complitly red in the fase and Popper pikt one up and lookt in it and he first saw whas a foto of Angel in a sexy pose then he notes ther whas somthing on his hand it lookt like mayonnaise and Popper said to Orion, why is ther mayonnaise in the magezin? If Legion onde thes befor and if what i heard abute him form Nick is trow then i dont tink that is mayonnaise! Uw, and he dropt the magezin and thay went back to rummage for parts and as thay did that thay some one coming agein so thay hade to hide agein and that saw Pitt draging Charlie by his neck coler then he prest him up agenst a old carand said to Charlie, i heard you and Sandy are holding a Helloween party and your havent invited me or my gang or have are imventashens got lost in the mail? You all invidet just dont hurt me pleas, ok so what will happen at the party? Dancing hangig try to call a spiret the useol, ok then i see you at the party then, then he let go of Charly and left and thay heard Charly say to him self, i rely wish a ghoust or monster wode scear him, and Orion thought to him self, dont you worry Charlie tonight Pitt will lern the mening of terro, and then thay saw Charlie lev and Orion gadred the parets thay needet for the gate thay code find ther and went back to the house.

At the house

Orion and Popper were now puting the parets togeter thay hade gaderd today and as thay were doing that Popper said to Orion, so how are you going to scaer Pitt tonight? Im gong to use my soulreper powers and form to scear the crap out of them becose no one meses whit Charlie and gets away whit wen im around, ok you go to the party and fix Pitt and i stay here and work on the gate, ok but be carful ther is a very ferminger seal around the house but i cant remeber how it belongs too, ok i be carful now you beter be going now,ok, and Orion saw it whas geting dark out so he knew the party wode start soon so he left.

The party

Orion teleported to the roof of Angel and Stitches house and he code see the geats hade arived and he reconist them all it whas Grey, Heartwing, David, Jay, Vee, Barty, Bellatrix, Jude, Frank, Victoria, Gnash and last but not lest Pitt and his gang and wen thay all hade started the party Orion just waited for them to come to the paret wen thay wode try to somen spirets but he hade oder plans for that part and as he sat ther and waited he heard crying coming from the window next to him so he crald in frow it and stade hiden and he saw Stitch crying and holding a foto of Lilo and he said to him self, i misse you so mush Lilo speshely this time of year we hade so mush fun on Helloween, and he continud crying and Orion tinks to him self, dont you worry Stitch you will see Lilo agein one day, then he snekt past him and stade hiden in the shadows and he saw the oders were now geting redy to try somering spiret but thay dident know wode show up instad.

The somening

All the gest hade sat down in a big somerning cerkel and thay all hade lit candels and Sandy whas holding onw of Lilos old woodoo books ans heread out loude from it, spirets from the underworld come fofe and she you might and powers show thes non belivers that you exsitets, and now Orion saw his shans and got started. At firest noting and Pitt said, ha i knew ir wode not work ther is no shutsting as ghoust or spirets or demons, then all the gest feelt the room get rely cold so cold thatthay code see ther brefs and Pitt said, ha ha very funny how is plaing whit the air condishen? And thay all said to him, not me! Then thay all feelt a wind blow frow the room and Sandy saw hove the pages in the book fliping the all the candels went out and the room whas put in darkness and thay heard Grey say, dark too dark, and in the dark Orion moved in to the cerkel and transtfome into his soulfeper form the he made the candels light up one by one and all the geast saw him standing ther and dark energ coming out of him andPitt said in a making ton, nice try i can see it fake its just a shesy hologram, and to prow his pont he pikt up a cany appel and frow it on Orion but it did not go frow him as Pitt belivd it wode and Orion turnd to Pitt and lookt him strat in the eye then he saw the skull fest mask open its muth and it shot out a houle that whas so powerful that it frow Pitt in to the wall behind him but he got up and said, not bad you good but lets see how good you rely are, and he pikt up a tabul and frow it at Orion but he rast his sword and slist it in two the oder geast backt off as Orion moved towords Pitt but Pitt wode not go down whit out a fight so he swong his fist at Orion and that whas a bad idea becose Orion caret Pitts fist in his hand and bigan to sqes it and to Pitt it feelt like it whas being crusht and he said, please stop you crushing my hand, but Orion lifted him up and frow him into the wall and Pitt past out and his gang ran for ther lifes and thay caryd Pitt whit them. Orion then lookt at Charlie then Orion made the room go dark agein and wen sandy turnd the lights on Orion whas gon and Grey said what just happend here exsacly? And Sandy anserd, i dont know but i tink Pitt just got beatn up by a spiret but i dont beliv the grow ups will beliv us, then we dont tell them ok, ok, and the oders agred too tell eder and thay continud the party but outside whas Orion and he whas a experiment agein and his work whas don here Pitt hade lernd a leson he hope and now it whas time to go back to Popper so he uset telepotashen and whas gon from the house were the kids hade fun now.

The old house

Popper hade just put in the last paret thay hade fond today wen Orion aperd in the room and Popper askt, how did it go? It went great Pitt got what he deservd and a good scear, thats good well im don whit the parets we fond today and that leves us, yeah i know the parets we most stell from oders but we can talk abute that tomorrow becose im tigerd now, me to lets hit the beds, ok and thay bofe went to bed to get a good night sleep but litel did thay know whas the monster known as Grendella whas washing them and she whas conwinst that thay were no fret to her and she cind of liket them ther whas somthung abute them that made her feel calm and it whas cind of nice to have oders here to that dident make to mush sound and she wode do somthing nice for them she wode find some food for them and lev it outside the house as a gift too them so she went of to find food for them.

The end of chapter 2.

Please review

Next Chapter 3.

A time to stell and a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A time to stell and a new friend.

It whas a new day in the past and Orion whas geting redy for to nights work or more presic stelling. Popper saw how Orion whas puting a lot of difrent stuff in a backpack and Popper said, Orion how did you learn to stell? Well wen you marryd to Bonnie you intend to learn alot from her, oh but were is my backpack? Well you are not going you dont now thes experiments as good as i do and beside you can work on the gate and also find out how left that great food for us this moning ok, ok i will and i hope that all will go well, me too Popper me too, and he left and Popper went out side to see if he code find any close and he did he fond tracks that went into the forest so he folod them to a huge cave and he went inside.

The cave

Popper walk sloly in and he heard snoring so he tryde to be as quiet as posebul wen he got closer he saw a huge form lieing on a rock sleeping and he reconicet her it whas Grendella in her monster form he saw she whas shevring and saw a old blanket on the floor so he pikt it up and lade it over her and he smield and said to him self, sleep tiget Grendella i see you later and he left the cave.

Elles were

Orion whas outside Legion and Belles home and Belle hade resently gon out and Legion whas home alone. If ther whas one ting Orion knew abute Legion whas that he code never resist a girl and as luke wode have it Orion hade manisht to make one doze of his girl formula that last for one houer no more no les. Orion: holdes it infront of him self and says, ok i go in find the part and get out befor he trys anyting, he lookt at the formela and said, im not going to like this one bit, them he drank it hole and said, hmm tast like strawberry, then he bigan to shansh and wen it whas don he look in a pudel and saw Sara looking back and he said, wow i look like Sara and sound like her too well i hope this works, and he went to the front door and rang the bell and it only toke a secend and the door opend and Legion and wen Legion saw the female hes jaw hit the grubd and he said, well hello the sweety what can i do for you? oh im new in town and i heard the sexy 627 lived here and i wodering if you hade a flux crytal i code have? Well i dont but i code look around the house but come in and have a drink in the mean time, ok, and he or she went inside Legions home and sat down on the couch and the first ting he notes whas the smell of lub and ther were white stans on the rug and he saw Legion go into the kitchen and came out whit two beers and the one he gave to him hade somthing fizzing on the botem of the botel so wen he whas not looking he swisht them and wen Legion drank the one that whas ment for Orion he went out like a light and Orion said, you never shensht Legion, then he went to work looking around. After turning most of the house upside down he went into ther bedroom and in ther he first lookt in the closet were he fond alot of role playng costums the sexy cind and he said, this is so wrong in so meany levels, then he lookt in the bedside tabul ther he fond a par of hand cufs and a cadulprod and he said, i dont whant to know what thay do whit thos, then he lookt under the bed and ther he fond a box and opend it and it whas full of sex toys but then he saw in the botem whas a flux crytal and he wonderd, why is it lieing here of all plases? Oh well i beter get out of here befor the formela stops working, and he left the room but as he opend the door he saw Belle walk up the walkway so he clost it fast and tinks, ok Orion tink Belle is coming Legion is out cold and i most get out of here, then he saw the window in the living room so he went for it and as he past the sleeping Legion he saw he whas jerking off in his sleep and all Orion code say wen he saw that whas, that is just wrong, then he went out frow the window and to the next target.

Next house

Orion whas now back to normel and whas outside Stitch and Angels house and he hade just heard Angel oder Pizza for dinner to the hole family and Orion saw a operning ther so he waited fot the pizza guy and wen he came Orion nock him out andtode his outfit and the pizza but he puts somthing extra on it and that extra whas sleeping powder. Orion went up to the door and rang the bell and as he waited he tinks to him self, thank god the delivery guy whas a experiment whit close that fit me, then the door opend and Angel stud ther and she said, ah are pizza is here, then she gave him som money and then clost the door and Orion just waited and in fuw minets he herd fumps and then snoring so he went for a window and saw thay all were a sleep so he went in. Orion lookt around and fode what he whas looking for pryte fast it whas a power gage he codent find at the dump but as he whas leving he saw Charlie lieng on the floor past out by the pizza so he went over to him and lifted him up and caryd him to the coush and laide him ther and then left befor the oders woke up.

Last house

Orion whas at the last house on his list and that house belongd to somone he dident whant to meet it whas Bonnie and Clides house and Orion knew not to under astymat Bonnie. He whas now in a three looking at the house and he saw Clide lev he whas probely going to a bar and Bonnie went to bed so Orion toke his shans but first he went and turnd off the security sistem then he went in the house. Wen Orion whas inside he codent beliv how fansy it whas in this house but he hade to consentrat he hade to find a micro chip he whas looking for as he whas looking he heard say, looking for this blacky, Orion turnd around and saw Bonnie holding the ship in her paw and in the oder whas a blaster and it whas amid at him then she said, but you are a cute feaf give me a offer and i wont shot you, Orion saw she whas interested in him so he toke his shans and walk up to her and said, its hared to beliv the fames Bonnie lives here and that she is so buteful, and wen he said that he saw Bonnie lover her blaster and that whas wen Orion toke his shansh and detonated a smok bome and as is made Bonnie cofe he ran up to her and toke the ship out of her paw and ran towords the window but as he ran Bonnie went after him shoting but she hit the window so it shaderd and Orion jumpt out but Bonnie folode him stil shoting at him but misst all the time and Otion got tigerd of her so he disoperd in the shadows and wen that happend Bonnie stopt in her traks and said to her self, he is good and clever and hade good looks to i hope i see him agein one day, then she went home and Orion hade teleported back to Popper.

The old house

Orion aperd in the house and he whas happy to see Popper but then he saw thay hade a geast and that geast whas Grendella and all Orion code say to her whas, hi, then Popper tolde him that it whas her how left the food for them and that she liket them becse she feelt at pease around them and wen Orion heard that he went up to her and shok her paw and said, its nice to meet you Grendella and thank you for the food, no problem and its nice to meet you to Orion Popper hase told me alot abute you and that you bofe are trying to get home to your time and i whant to help you, well you can help us by garding and ciping oder experments and humens away from here, ok, then she gave them a bear hug and it showd she whas bigger then them but that will one thay shansh for her, after she whas don huging she went of to find some food for all of them and wen Orion and Popper were alone Popper said, what shode we do whit her wen we go back? We hafto erase her memory befor we lev, do we hafto? Yes we cant let the futer get shansht wen we lev we do it ok, ok so did you get the last parets? Yes, then he gave them to him and he went to work on the gate, andas Popper workt on that Orion said to him self, we most hury we dont have mush time til the next solerflar comes.

The end of chapter 3.

Please review

Next Chapter 4.

Power and time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Power and time.

It whas a new day and Popper hade just finisht whit the gate and now all thay needet whas power and the solerflar and Orion knew that tonight ther wode be one and he knew were thay wode get the power thay wode conect the gate to the mane power grid. Orion whas now outside whit Popper diging so thay wode find that cabul and Grendella whas helping them she hade grown atacht to them spechely Orion she saw him as a father figer and she feelt safe whit him, she knew thay were going home tonight and she feelt very sad abute it and rely wisht she code go whit them, but litel did she know whas that bofe Orion and Popper hade heard her fotes and knew what she whas feeling.

Brek time

Grendella hade gon to a lake to clen up and Orion and Popper were talking wen Popper said, i know this sound crazy but we shode take her whit us, you know we cant do that it wode destroy the time line, no it wodent do you remeber my toses? Well yes why? Well icode do the same to her and lev the oder one her whit no memory of us being here what do you say? It code work and i feel bad to lev her wen she sees me as a father to her... ok we do it she will come whit us and i tink my Bonne will like her but i need to do some shaches to her aperens, oh like what? You see, said Orion whit a smiel on his fase.

Grendella came back just as Popper and Orion fonde the cabul thay were looking for and Orion conekted ther cabul to it and Popper said, ok its conekted now how long do we hafto wait till we open it? Midnight thats wen the solerflar is so its then ok, ok, then thay turnd to Grendella how lookt sad wen she heard what thay said so thay desidet to ask her now so Popper walkt up to her and said, Grendella wode you like to come whit us? What you rely mean it? Well yes, then i say yes, then she gave him a bearhug and after that she did the same to Orion then Popper askt her to come over to him and she did and he said, ok if you going whit us we hafto make shor the time line dosent get destroyd so we going to make a copy of you to take your plase and it will have all your memorys and all, how will you do that? Like this, his ankel bigan to glow blue and a blue gas came oyr of him and Grendella inhald it and in a fowe scens ther were two of her the real one and a copy whit all her memorys and all. Grendella lookt at her self and said, wow its like looking in a mirror, and Orion stude beside the copy and he tusht the copy on it forhead and he said, sleep and forget, and it colapst on the grund then he teleported her to Grendellas cave and the real Grendella askt, what did you do whit her? I made her fale a sleep and erast her memory abute us and now come here so can fix somthing, oh what is it? Well i feel somthing evil markt you wen you were new and im going to fix it, rely you mean it? Yes, then she got over to him and he plast his paws on her head and thay glowed red and a werd lack smoke came out of her and she bigan to get smaller and she lookt like a kid vershen of Bonnie, and now so that nowone will see how you are, and the glow turnd green and her fur went from green to purpel and red then he removed his paws and said, ther all don what do you tink? I love it do this mean i will be staying whit you? yes it dose, oh thank you thank you thank you, and she hugs him.

Night

The night hade finely come and the time to turn on the gate whas neer, Orion lookt at the town and said, to think thay will never know we were here in the past hmm ok its time to go Popper, ok, and he turnd on the gate and as he did that thay saw the town go dark and the gate opend whit a bang blowing the roof off the house in a pillar of light. Grendella whas scerd but Orion holds her paw and said, dont you worry i will take care of you, then thay all stept frow the gate and after thay all did that the gate explodet in a huge fire ball and then the power to the town came back and Sander came out and saw the light disoperd and said, what in Lilos name whas that? Then he heard his mom call for him and he wnt inside.

Future

The gate shaket a litel and Orion and Popper fel out on the gruand and then came Grendella and she landet on top of Orion. Orion said to her, Grendella can you pleas get off m? Oh sorry! She got off him and thay all stude up and Popper and Orion were happey becose thay were home then Orion turnd to Grendella and said, i tink whit you new look you need a new name how abute Stefy? Oh i like it, well then Stefy welcome to your new home, thanks Orion or can i call you dad, thats up to you but i know Bonnie will love you, you mean you marryd to Bonnie in this world and time? Well yes and a lot of oders to, can we go home now? Yes we can, then the three of them went home and for Stefy a new life of happyness.

The end of chapter 4

Please review

Next Chapter 5.

The first snow and sines of Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The first snow and sines of Christmas.

Time hase past sins the gate insedent and evryting whas back to normel and Bonnie hade becom so happy we Orion told her what hade happend and were Stefy came from but she loved Stefy whit all her heart and toke good care of her she even pute her in the same school as Victoria whas in and thay became great freinds and good students too and Orion whas proude for the bofe of them.

Present time

Month of December

I whas geting colde now and those experiments whit winter fur hade it now like Orion and his huge ohana. Orion whas in the garden gadering the last of the lev and as he whas abute to put them in a sac wen a surten gray experiment beast jumpt in the piel and thay skaderd in the wind and Orion said, hi Grey having fun, sorry but i code not resit, well ok no harm don so what brings you here and were is Heartwing, and as he said that he whas taculd to the ground and wen he lookt up he saw Heartwing whit a big smiel on his fase and Orion said, well hello to you too Heartwing so what brings you two here, and Grey anserd, well we came here to do some christmas shoping and we were wondering if you come whit us? Well ok i cime whit you then, then he got up and went inside to get his walet then thay were of to the city.

City

Thay were now in the city and thay hade don a lot of shoping. Orion hade borte all the presants he hade pland bofe gor his famerlil and freinds only one left whas Grey and he whas tinking to him self, hmm what wode Grey like for christmas oh now i know, and he went into a stor that solde lampes and bort a special one he knew Grey wode love and as he exit he meet up whit Heartwing and Grey well lets say he hade eaten a hotdog that whas a litel to spice for his stomic so he went to the public restroom but Orion saw experiment runing out and scream from ther and thay were holding ther noses then came Grey and he said, what i only farted the nashenol anfen, and then Grey went over to them and Orion said to him, not evryone likes faret music, well ok, so are you dune whit the shopping? Yes but look, he ponted at a window to the outside of the malle and thay saw it whas snowing like hell and Heartwing said, well that not good the gate will be close now were are we sepose to stay til thay open it agein? And Orion anserd, well you two are always welcome in my home, rely? Yeah you two are like famerlil, thanks Orion, hey no problem at all now lets get going befor the snow gets to deep, ok, and thay were of in the snow heding for Orions home.

Home

Thay finerly got back to the house and thay were coverd in snow and colde but whs noting a litel hot coco codent fix and a few blankets and as thay sate down in the livingroom infront of the fireplace Grey and Heartwing bigan to cof and snes alot and Orion said, looks like you two cort a colde best we take you temprisher to be safe, Sara came in and toke ther temprisher and thay bofe hade fever and Orion said, this not good you two will stay here until you bofe are well agein ok, ok, and Orion toke the to ther beds thay got to shar a room. As Grey and Heartwing layd in bed Grey said to Heartwing, we rely have a good freind dont we Heartwing? Yeah we do im rely glad we meet him, yeah well we beter get some sleep or Sally will wack us in the head ha ha ha, yeah well good night Grey, good night Heartwing, and thay bofe fel a sleep in ther worm beds as the now snow storm continud outside in the night.

The ned of chapter 5

Please review

Next Chapter 6.

Sickness and a Marry Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Sickness and a Marry Christmas.

It hade gon a fowe days and christmas whas closing in on them all but Grey and Heartwing were still sick and code not go home like that and the gate whas close to travel but thay code resiv traverlers and it lookt like Grey and Heartwing get home to christmas so Orion hade talkt to ther ohana and convinst them to selebrat christmas whit his ohana so thay all wode be togeter but Grey and Heartwing did not know it yet.

Grey and Heartwing

Thay bofe layde in bed as it whas still snowing outside but sudenly thay heard a nock on the door then it open and in came Sara and she whas caring a box and wen she saw the boys she said, i have a litel suprise for you two, and she plast the box on the tabul bervin the beds and grey askt, whats in the box? You see soon now close your eye and dont open them befor i say so, and bofe boys said ok and closet ther eyes and Sara open the box and puld out a smal christmas three and she plast it on the tabul and turnd on the lights on it and she plast the box on the floor and said, ok you can open them now! And thay did and thay saw the nice three and all thay code say whas, WOW thanks Sara, you welcome i thot you two needet a three up here to so you dont misse out on christmas, thanks for thinking on us Sara but were is Orion? Oh he is at the gate wating for a spechel wisiter! Oh so he dosent have time for us then, oh dont you two worry he will have time for you bofe belive me.

Orion

Orion whas standing at the gate waiting and he whas coverd from head to tow whit snow but as he stud ther Nick and Lilo came frow the gate and Nick said, Orion whas not kiding wen he said it whas cold and a lot of snow here, then the oders came and thay were, old Stitch and Angel, Sandy, Rupert and Ariel, Junior and Green, Legion and Belle, Chopsuey and Carmen, Charlie, Bonnie and Clyde, Grenedlla, Page, Senkoukura, and Myrtle thay all were wering winter clothes and Green ran up to the snow coverd Orion and said, cool a snow experiment. Then it moved and it made Green jump in suprise then as the snow fell off she saw it whas Orion and wen the older Angel saw it whas him she ran up to him and gave him a hug and said , Orion long time no see, yeah i ges so hase evryone come? Yes evrone is here to selibrat christmas whit your ohana, thanks now we beter get going i dont think Stitch likes the snow! The older Angel lookt at her husben and saw he whas holding onto Nicks back so he wode not step in the snow and the older Stitck said, i hate water and snow! And Nick said thos claws rely hurt in the back! And the Older Angel anserd Orion, yes we beter hurry or Nick will need a teknoshot, and thay all went in a big grupp to Orions home.

At home

Sara hade just finisht all the gestrooms for all the gests how were coming to spend chrismas whit them and now she whas making chicken soup for Grey and Heartwingand she askt Stefy if she codebring it up to them and she said, yes, and toke the tray up to them and wen Grey and Heartwing saw her and the soup Grey said, you most be Stefy Orion and Bonnies kid, yes i am and i have some soup for you two in here, thanks said the bofe of them and thay toke the soup and ate it all up and Heartwing said, mmm this whas delishes tel Sara she is a grate cook, ok, she smield and gaderd ther emty bowels and went back to Sara and said, thay love your food, thats good then thay love my chrismas dinner oh the gest shode be here any secend so why dont you go and meet daddy? Ok, and she ran of the head door that just opend and Orion came in whit all the geast and she saw him and said as she whas runing, daddy daddy daddy you home! And she jumpt up in his arems and huged him and Orion said, im glad to see you too Stefy now meet all the gest, and all the oders came in and toke off ther winter clothes and thay all said hello to her and no one reconict her then thay all saw the huge christmas three in the living room and all the pressents under it whit ther names on them and as always the older Stitch trys to get to them but Lilo and Angel held him back.

Nick went up to Orion and askt, can i go and see Grey and Heartwing noe. Oh of cores you can folo me, and the two of them went to Grey and Heartwimgs room and wen thay got ther and Grey saw his dad he said, dad what are you doing here? Well Orion said you and Heartwing were sick so he invited all of us to spend chrismas and new years whit them and you two, oh thanks Orion, hey no problem as long you all are happy then i am too and beside i dont hafto send out all the presnts by post, and Heartwing just gave him a hug and said, you the beast! Then thay heard Sara call it whas time for christmas dinner and Grey and Heartwing were wel inuf to join the rest of the famerlil and gest for dinner so thay all went down stares and joind the oder and hade a great dinner whit famerlil and freinds and after the big dinner thay all washt some tv then thay all went to bed becose tomorrow whas christmas moning.

Christmas moning

It whas moning and most of the gests were a sleep but Heartwing hade just woken up and feelt a lot beter then he remeberd it whas christmas moning so he jumpt out of bed and woke Grey up and said, its christmas moning! Its christmas moning! Its time to get up and wake the oders so we all can open are presents, Grey got up and went whit Heartwing towake evryone thay wen to all the room til ther were only to left and thay were Orions and Sarah, and Nick and Lilo. Grey went into Nick and Lilos room and Grey saw thay were still sleeping so he puld of the coverd and saw somthing he dident need to see his mom whas ok in her night gown but his dad were in his boxers and he whas pishing a tent if you get my drift all Grey said whas time to get its christmas monin g then he hurid out whit a discusting look on his fase. Then Heartwing went into Orion and Sarahs room but he whas gentel in waking them up, he went up to them and said, Orion, Sarah its time to wake up, and after he said that he saw them open ther eyes and Orion said, ok we up Heartwing! Then sudenly Orion notes a big lump under the covers so he toke them off and ther layd the old Angel but she whas not old any more she whas young agein and she layd very close to him her antenits rapt around his wast then she woke up and said, ee i can explan! You beter! Said Orion and Sarah at the same time, well Stitch snored so loude that i code not sleep so i went in here to get some sleep but i saw you bofe were sleeping so i dident whant to wake youbofe so i gave Orion a good night kiss and i hade forgot what happens wen i kiss him so wen i got young i fel a sleep on your bed and Orions fur is so soft so in my sleep i most have misstok him for a pillow im so sorry i dident mean this to happen, well as long as you are sorry i ges we can forgive you and beside its christmas moning, Angel smield and said, thank you and Sarah you a lucky girl to have him, and all Heartwing did whas smill and wag his tail then thay all went to open ther presents.

Ok here is a list on how got what and ther reachen.

Lilo got a dvd movie cald Dead snow and she loved it becose it whas a zombie movie.

Nick got a new west that whas red and blue and it whas heated too so he code not frez in it and all he said whas sweet!

Old Stitch got a years supply of coffee and all he said whas COFFEE!!! And he dived in it and ate some and went fliper ball.

Old Angel now young got sothing she dident know what to say, she got a house key to Orions home whit a note that said, we trust you and you always welcome into are home from Orion and Sarah, wen Angel read that she went over to them and gave them a hug and wisperd in the ears, and i have a spechel present for you two but we hafto wait for tonight, and bofe Orion and Sarah becam red in ther fases wen she said that.

Sandy open his it whas a soler drive surffored the same Charlie hade and sandy said whas cool dose it work on water too?

Rupert opend his now it whas a book cald Knowledge of life and he said, hmm interesting!

Ariel opend her it whas a bottel of perfum cald Rose garden in heven and she said that is so nice!

Junior opend his now it whas a sweter whit a caret on it and all he said whas ok this is new?

Green ripet her open and fond a book that said Karma Sutra and she lookt at Junior whit a sexy look and he said, OH BOY!

Legion opend his and it whas a book that said on the cover How to stop masterbating in your sleep and all he said whas, HEY NOT FUNNY!

Belle opend hers she fond a book too that said on the cover Quiet but good sex! And she said, ok it code work!

Chopsuey opend his and fond a stufft teddy bear whit a T-shert that said, say no to drugs! And he said ok cute?

Carmen opend hers in the box whas a new par of merakas and she said, cool i needet a new par!

Charlie opend his now and he got a new schoter and he said asom this is so cool!

Older Bonnie opend hers now it whas a book cald the perfeckt crim and she fond a not to it whas from the young Bonnie and it said, sorry i whas so hared on you but maybe we can be freinds and i know you got the hots for my man and mybe we can one night have fun togeter whit him. She lookt at young Bonnie and said, thank you and im in on your affer.

Clyde opend his and it whas a book that said on the cover, get in shap fatso! And he said, HEY im not fat! And the older Bonnie said, says you you cant even see your feet any more! And evryone laught.

Grenedlla opend hers now and she got a butiful drees and all she said whas, thank you so mush.

Page opend his now and he got a new bibel and he said, thank you so mush i needet a new one my old one is good but the pages are faling out.

Senkoukura opend his now it whas from his girlfreind Loveheart and wen he opend it she popt out whit a big egg in her paws and Senkoukura said, is that what i think it is? And Loveheart nodet and said, yes you a daddy now! And she gave him a kiss and he fainted on the spot and she said, ok? and heartwing said, yeay im a gran dad, jumping up and down in happyness.

Myrtle opend hers she got a neckless whit a heart locket on it and she opend it and fond a foto of evryone in the room and on the back it said, freinds for life and she said, thank you all.

Heartwing opend his and he got a snowglobe and he said, oooo prity.

Grey opend now his and he got a lavalamp what swisht colers all the time and he said, cool!!

Popper opend his now he got a speshel jacket whit tail wormer inclodet and he said, just what i need thanks.

Flutty opend hers now she got a nice neckless whit perls on it and she said, its butiful i love it.

Sarah opend hers now she got a dimond ring and she said, love it , and she gave Orion a big hug.

Carmen in this world opend hers she got a dimond neckless and she said thank you so mush.

Young Bonnie opend hers she got a pear of slipers and she said, thanks just what i needet.

Sara opend hers now she got a new cook book and she said, just what i whanted.

Mixed got a new tole set and he said, thanks.

Mixed Breed got a jacket whit his name on it and he said, so cool i always whanted a jacket whit my name on it.

Goddess opend hers now she got a set of ear rings and she said, thanks

Time Keeper opend hers now she got a new bathrobe, and she said, thank you.

Tela opend hers now she got a new cald the mijel high club and she said, oooh i like.

Black-Heart opend hers now she got somthing for the bed she always whanted and she said to Orion, im going to rock your world tonight cute!

Lightra opend hers now and she got her favret cd Bomfunck mcand she said, thanks this is the beast.

Sally opend hers now she got a butiful night gown and she said, thank you so mush Orion and she kisst him.

Experiment Lilo from Poppers world opend hers she got a dvd Land of the dead and she said, cool.

Stitch from Poppers world opend his he got a book that said How to take care of babys and he lookt at experiment Lilo and said,are you? and she nodet a yes to him and he fainted.

Nani and David from Poppers world opend thers thay got a travel package to Bahamas in Poppers world and thay said, thanks.

Experiment Lilo from Orions world opend hers she to got a dvd cald Zombie land and she said, so cool.

Stitch from Orions world opend his now he got a coffee mashen and he said, cool it even makes tost.

Angel from Orions world opend her now she a bottel of perfum named Angel sweet and she said, this is so sweet.

Stefy opend hers now it whas full of toys that a girl her age code ever whant and a note that read, to daddys litel angel may all your wishes come trow and always remeber i will always love you, she got tears in her eyes and all she did whas hug Orion and said, i love you to dad.

Victoria opend hers now it to whas full of toys and a note that said, to my litel princes love dad, and she said thanks dad.

And after thay all opend ther presents that all hade brekfest and thay all went out and hade fun in the snow.

The end of chapter 6

Please review

Next Chapter 7.

Happy new year!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Happy new year!

Some time hase past now and it whas new yeas eve and Orion hade just goten a invetashen to the new year ball and all of his geats were invited too so thay all hade to get redy for the big ball.

Now we going to see how it going for eish cariter to get redy.

Older Stitch.

He hated toget dresst up but Angel insisted that he shode so he whas now looking in a coler stor for the rite outfit he tryd a blue one big misstak on his paret it meteyliset a blue ball drees on him and the Stitch of this world saw him and fell over laughing at him then he went over to him and said, i beter help you becose you in the female sekshen of the stor, and the older Stitch went whit him and the young Stitch fond a red coler and puts it on him and got out a red sute and the the older Stitch said, its perfeckt thanks, you welcome see you at the ball ok, and the young Stitch went off.

Older Angel.

She whas looking frow her clothes and evrting whas to big for her now that she whas young agein and she said, this is bad noting fits me now that im like this were can i get a drees that will fit me now? Just then Carmen walk into her and she said, how is it going Angel you look upset? I am noting of my finest dreeses will fit me now that i am young, oh maybe i can help you, rely! Then she folode her to her room and she puld out a butiful long purpol drees and she gave it to her and Carmen said try it on, and she did and it fits her perfecktly and Angel said, its perfeckt, thats good you can have it rely? Yes you my freind, oh thank you, then she gave Carmen a hug and she hugd her back.

Sander.

Hade fond his beast sute and tryd it on it whas a litel tight but it fit at least but he said to him self, ok no more midnight sanks.

Green.

She hade a drees priperd for this and it look good on herit whas pink and blue in cloer and she said i know Junior will love this and i look good in it too.

Junior.

He hade fond his sute and it whas white and as he toke it on he said to him self, oh i eater make shor that i dont spill anyting on it or my mom going to kill me.

Ariel.

She hade her butiful drees on it whas a black long drees and it fits her great and she said, oh i look good it this and i bet Rupert drop to the grund wen he sees me in it.

Rupert.

He hade just take his sute on and it whas in his favrit coler blue and he said to nim self, oh yeah only i can make this look good.

Legion and Belle.

Thay were doing the dirty no no and wen Legion saw the camra he said, hey cant a guy screw his wife in pise her get lost then he spits at the camra then said, if i see this on tv i will bite you ass off.

Chopsuey and Carmen.

Chopsuey hade just taken on his green sute and Carmen hade her flamenko drees on and her tute-futie hate on and Chopsuey said, you always look good in that huny, thanks.

Charlie.

He hade a litel trubel ting his tie but Orion came in and helpt him out and wen it whas dun he gave him a hug and said, thanks Orion, hey no problem at all.

Heartwing.

Hade just goten his white sute on and he lookt so cute in it and he said to him self, its always fun to drees up like this.

Bonnie and Clyde.

Clyde whas trying to get his sute on but it wode not fit at all even the butens on his shert went flying and he heard Bonnie say to him, i told you to stop eating so mush now look at you you new sute wont even fit you, oh shut up it only shrank in the wash and im not fat, yes you are you will soon look like Jumba! No i will not and if im so fat why dont i stay here then and you can go whit Orion instad you always after him you old bat, fine stay here and i ask Orion if i can go whit him and his wifes at lest he knows how to tret a women not like you how drink beer all day at home! Then she left the room and slamed the door oh by the way she whas wering a long red drees that lookt rely good on her.

Grenedlla.

Hade just goten her drees on as she heard her mom and dad fight and she code understand her mom being mad at after all he always come home layt at night and drunk and smeling of oder girls perfum and she said, man dad is a rely block head some times but what mom said is tru he needs to lose some whait he looks like Jumba.

Page.

Hade just goten his sute on and now her prayd to god, pleas god let evryone be well this new year.

Senkoukura and Loveheart.

Thay bofe hade goten dreest and thay lookt good togeter.

Myrtle.

She hade on a green drees and she lookt prity and she said, man i love partys.

Nick.

Hade a sute to but it whas colerd in a hip-pi way inoder wrods all the colers of the rainbow and it lookt good on him.

Grey.

Well what can i say like father like son and in the same fashen too.

Lilo.

She whas werering a butiful red drees whit her tradmarekt lefes and she lookt wonderful in it the were no dute abute it.

Sally.

Sally whas the wife of Orion how whas going whit him this night becose the oders dident feel like going tonight. She whas wering a butitiful long drees that whas orange whit a dash of red on the sides and she said to her self as she lookt at her self in the mirrer, i make this drees look good and the oder girls dont know what thay are missing out on and after the party i am going to rock Orions world.

Thay all were not redy to go to the ball but Orion saw the older bonnie whas alon so he went over to her and askt, isent Clyde coming? No he is not he dosent care abute this and i whas wodering if i code go whit you and Sally, hmm wel ok you can if you promes to be on your beast behavier, ok i promes to behave, ok then lets go then. And thay all got into a hower limo that whas waiting outside. On the way to the ball Nick codent resist to stik his head out frow the window of the limo big misstak becose wen he did that his head smashet into a snow experiment and wen he toke it in agein it whas coverd in snow and he said, dont say a word! And thay dident.

Thay all arived at the ball that whas being held at the new consel building the old one got destroyd in the war. Thay all enterd and it lookt so butiful on the inside but the first thing that coret Greys eyes whas the bufaytabul it hade all you code ever think of but Grey saw his favriet thing in the hole world and that whas ice creem and he nosedive rite into it and all Lilo code say when she saw her son do it whas, GREY, oh sorry whant some mom, and all the experiments that saw it just laught at him at how funny he whas. As the night went on thay all hade fun thay even meet some of the oders thay know in this world but the older Stitch becam rely happy wen he saw experiment Lilo from this worldand ran up to her and hugd and kisst her like crazy and she said, im glade to see you to Stitch its bin some time i saw you last, yeah it hase so how is it going for you? it going good the city is almost rebuilt and the new consel is going great to but conselman Rueben is always flurting whit me, no wonder you as butiful as Angel is but smarter, and as he said that he gets hit in the head by a lofe of bread the Stitch looks behinde him self and saw it whas his Angel how hade frown it at him and she said, i heard that! Oh boy! Then he heard Lilo laughting and she said befor walking off, you on your owen handsom but if you suvive come and see me some time.

Midnight fynerly came and too all how dident know abute it the hole dome roof of the building opend up so thay code see the night sky and all the stares too and the two moons too then the clock struk midnight and the ske lite up whit fire workes in fabulous colers and evryone ther calld out, HAPPY NEW YEAR.

The End!

The screen is white whit snow and Orion comes walking in whit all of his Ohana and freinds.

Orion: Well i hopet you all out ther hade a great year becose i hade and i see you all next year!

Popper: And i hope you will be good out thet!

Sarah: and i hope you all will finde truw love out ther like i did.

Experiment Lilo: and remeber to have a lot of fun.

Stitch: and be all ways a good freind to evryone!

Sara: and remeber dont drink to mush!

Orion: and ther is one more thing we all like to say to all how is reading this!

All: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WE SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME IN A NEW STORY!

Next story

A rip frow space.


End file.
